wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pierre
Pierre is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis he is good, around 830-850 and plays with Jackie or David. In Baseball his team consists of Takumi, Shinnosuke, Hiroshi, Rin, Emily, Sarah, Saburo and Theo and is around 1100 in skill (the 8th best player). Pierre '''plays in the Baseball teams of Steve, Helen, Maria, David, Miyu, Nick and the Champion Sakura. In Boxing he is around 1100-1200 in skill. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball he is in Pro Class at 1376+ and plays with Misaki and Shohei. In Swordplay he is at 1361+ in skill and is the 10th best, and is in Pro Class. He isn't in Pro Class in Table Tennis, but is good at 626+. He is the 8th best PRO in Cycling, coming 8th out of 98th. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Pierre is a Master Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 250 edits on "Wii Sports" articles. However, on My Miis Wiki, you can earn his badge for contributing to that Wiki every day for 14 days. *His Japanese name is Piēru. *'Pierre' is never a PRO in sports that involve tennis, making the opposite of Mike and Kathrin, who are only PRO in sports that involve tennis. * In both Boxing and Swordplay, Pierre is the 10th best player. * In both Cycling and Baseball, Pierre is the 8th best player. * In Swordplay Showdown, in reverse stages, every time he appears, he wears gold armor, Stage 19 being the only exclusion to this where he is purple thin armor. In Stage 20, he wears it but is very defensive and strikes often. * Pierre is never seen with pink armor in Swordplay Showdown. * Pierre is the best opponent in Cycling that is not a boss in Swordplay Showdown. * Pierre's name comes from a french descendance, which is strange, considering most CPUs in the Wii games have names of English, Japanese, Brazilian and Spanish descendance. This makes Pierre unique in a way. * Pierre appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. Gallery PierreDACotQR.JPG|Pierre's QR Code, as seen in the portrait Badge-3-6.png|Pierre's badge Badge-35-5.png File:Screenshot_2018-05-07-13-25-39-753_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|Pierre's face expressions File:Screenshot_2018-05-07-13-25-46-630_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|Pierre's face expressions 53- Pierre's Team.jpg|Pierre's Baseball Team 5- Master.jpg PierreSwordplay.jpg|Pierre as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Pierre Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Pierre Pierre.png|Pierre watching a Table Tennis Match Pierre_clarinet.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork 2018-01-14 (16).png|Pierre and his teammates Shohei and Misaki in Basketball 2018-02-07 (15).png|Pierre in Baseball 2018-02-09 (35).png|Pierre in Boxing 20180210_072320.jpg|Pierre in Swordplay Speed Slice IMG_0146.JPG|Pierre in Table Tennis 2018-03-28 (40).png|Pierre doubling up with David in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-03-28 (39).png|Pierre doubling up with Jackie in Wii Sports Tennis IMG 0455.jpg|Pierre with Ren, Theo, Shouta, Jake, Tyrone, Michael, Andy, David, Oscar, and Kentaro 2018-05-25 (29).png|Pierre in Swordplay Duel 2018-07-10 (11).png|Pierre pitching in Baseball 15320898567801205450900.jpg|Another photo of Pierre as a rival in Swordplay Showdown IMG_0500.JPG|Pierre playing Basketball at Midnight IMG_0713.JPG|Pierre swordfighting at Dusk 2018-08-16 (13).png|Pierre (right) in Cycling 2018-10-01 (51).png Akira, Pierre, and Jackie in Wii Party.png Misaki, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, Hiromi, Julie, Ian, Shouta, Pierre, and Hiroshi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Mia, David, Saburo, Pierre, Andy, Alisha, Holly, Jackie, Abby, Midori, Miguel, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Marisa, Nick, Haru, Silke, Pierre, Kathrin, Helen, and Sota featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Michael, Ian, David, Shinnosuke, Megan, Eduardo, Patrick, Greg, Sota, Tyrone, Andy, and Pierre featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, Lucia, Akira, Pierre, and Gabi featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Maria, Pierre, and Silke participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Julie, Akira, Ian, Pierre, Rin, Miyu, and Saburo featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Susana, Marisa, Pierre, Jackie, Gwen, and Eduardo featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (27).png Pierre participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Chris participating in Flag Footrace with Pierre as the referee in Wii Party.png Pierre participating in Flag Footrace with Victor as the referee in Wii Party.png Pierre participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Flag Fracas with Eduardo as the referee in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Takumi, Pierre, and Akira participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Anna, Silke, Fumiko, Pierre, Rainer, and Matt featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Pierre in Bowling-0.JPG Lucia, Hiroshi, Barbara, Tatsuaki, Pierre, Ian, Haru, Shinnosuke, Tommy, Daisuke, Miguel, Theo, Sarah, Kentaro, Matt, and Andy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pierre (left) carrying Pizza on his bike in Cycling.png Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Gold badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Blue Males Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Champions(possibly) Category:Boxing Pros Category:Cycling Pros Category:Baseball Pros Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Adults Category:Miis Who Love Blue Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Basketball Pros Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Quadruple Pro